sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Robotyzer
Robotyzer – przedmiot pojawiający się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to maszyna, którą Sir Charles Hedgehog stworzył aby starsze osoby mogły żyć dłużej, lecz Doktor Robotnik wykorzystał jej właściwości do stworzenia swojej armii zrobotyzowanych niewolników. Opis thumb|left|Robotyzer przeprowadzający robotyzację Robotyzer to maszyna, która służy do robotyzacji organizmów żywych. Pojawiały się różne robotyzery, jednak każdy ma pewne elementy wspólne. Robotyzer składa się zwykle z okrągłej platformy, na którą pada światło z lamp na suficie. Robotyzer taki może także posiadać przezroczyste kapsuły, w których zamykane są osoby poddawane robotyzacji. Zamiast kapsuł na platformie może być ustawione krzesło, stół operacyjny, lub też platforma może pozostać pusta. Robotyzer obsługiwany jest przez konsolę, która zwykle znajduje się niedaleko platformy. W trakcie robotyzacji z urządzenia na suficie zsyłana jest energia, która doprowadza do robotyzacji osoby ustawionej w robotyzerze. Robotyzera powinno się używać tylko na istotach organicznych - próba wykonania robotyzacji na robotach może doprowadzić do zwarcia w ich systemie i wykonywania nieprzewidywanych czynności. Historia Przeszłość Robotyzer został stworzony przez sir Charlesa, aby poprzez robotyzację przedłużyć życie osób starszych. Jednakże Charles odkrył, że robotyzer zaczął powodować utratę wolnej woli u zrobotyzowanych, dlatego go zniszczył. Jednakże Doktor Robotnik ukradł plany robotyzera i wykorzystał go w 3224 roku, po tym jak doszedł do władzy w Mobotropolis. Za pomocą robotyzera, Robotnik uczynił z dużej części populacji Mobotropolis swoich zrobotyzowanych niewolników. Sezon pierwszy thumb|Sally w robotyzerze z Robotropolis W odcinku Sonic and Sally Doktor Robotnik zamierzał zrobotyzować Sally, po tym jak wysłał do Sonica na jej miejsce Sallybota, ale robotyzer uległ awarii i Snively musiał go naprawić, przekładając robotyzację na kolejny dzień. Gdy Sally miała zostać zrobotyzowana, Sonic zakradł się do robotyzera i odwrócił uwagę Snively'ego. Następnie na miejscu Sally posadził Sallybota. Gdy Snively uruchomił robotyzer, Sallybot doznał zwarcia i zaczął atakować wszystko dookoła siebie. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Sonic i Sally chcieli zakraść się do robotyzera i sabotować go przez szyb wentylacyjny, ale Snively wykrył ich i wysłał Swat-boty. W odcinku Super Sonic Doktor Robotnik kazał zahipnotyzowanym Sally i Bunnie złapać Sonica i umieścić go w robotyzerze. Gdy Snively miał już zamykać jeża w kapsule, ten wyrwał się i uciekł z robotyzera. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Swat-boty transportowały Antoine do robotyzera, ale Sonic wywabił je z dala od robotyzatora, a następnie uwolnił Antoine. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Oryginalny robotyzer z Robotropolis W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sonic dobrowolnie oddał się w ręce Swat-botów. Doktor Robotnik kazał im umieścić jeża w robotyzerze, lecz wtedy Sonic wyrwał się i zniszczył roboty. Następnie wrzucił Robotnika na krzesło i zaczął nim obracać. Gdy krzesło nie mogło przestać się kręcić, jeż ukradł kilka części z robotyzera, których potrzebowali Knothole Freedom Fighters do konstrukcji De-Robotyzera. W odcinku No Brainer sir Charles dowiedział się, że Robotnik miał zamiar przenieść robotyzer w inne miejsce, dlatego zostawił dla Knothole Freedom Fighters notkę i postanowił śledzić przebieg sytuacji. Później Sonic dostrzegł grupę Freedom Fighters, która była prowadzona przez Swat-boty do robotyzera. Jeż pokonał wtedy roboty i uratował Freedom Fighters, wyciągając ich także z kapsuł robotyzera. Sam został jednak trafiony przez Memory Scrambler, który trzymał obsługujący robotyzer Tech-Bot. W odcinku Blast to the Past, Part 2 Doktor Robotnik i Snively mieli przetestować pierwszy robotyzer na Bunnie, ale Sonic i Sally z przyszłości użyli Nicole do wyłączenia zasilania na kilka godzin, przez co robotyzer nie mógł działać. Udało im się także pobrać plany oryginalnego robotyzera. Później Robotnik ustawił w kolejce do działającego już robotyzera sir Charlesa, oraz młodsze wersje Knothole Freedom Fighters. Na początku robotyzacji poddał nienazwanego psa, którego przeskanował potem Swat-bot, potwierdzając udaną procedurę robotyzacji. Następnie sir Charles znalazł się w robotyzerze. Sonic i Sally z przyszłości zdołali uratować swoje młodsze wersje, ale wujek Chuck został już zrobotyzowany. Sonic popchnął następnie Robotnika na robotyzer, przez co całe lewe ramię doktora zostało zrobotyzowane. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Doktor Robotnik złapał Sonica w robotyzer zbudowany wewnątrz Doomsday Machine. Sonic zasłonił się przed energią robotyzera pierścieniem. Jego moc była jednak niewystarczająca, więc jeż dołożył jeszcze dwa pierścienie, które przeciążyły robotyzer i sprawiły, że kapsuła w której Robotnik zamknął jeża wyleciała na zewnątrz Doomsday Machine. Później robotyzer ten został zniszczony wraz z Doomsday Machine, gdy Sonic i Sally użyli mocy Deep Power Stones. Galeria Sonic and Sally 128.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 149.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 203.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 205.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 212.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 222.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 230.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 231.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 235.png|Sonic and Sally Ultra Sonic 006.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 021.png|Ultra Sonic Ultra Sonic 024.png|Ultra Sonic Satam Super Sonic 175.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 237.png|Super Sonic Hooked on Sonics 205.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 215.png|Hooked on Sonics No Brainer 046.png|No Brainer No Brainer 048.png|No Brainer No Brainer 056.png|No Brainer No Brainer 059.png|No Brainer No Brainer 060.png|No Brainer Blast To The Past Part 1 161.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 2 070.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 078.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 195.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 210.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 215.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 218.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 The Doomsday Project 167.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 169.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 171.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 173.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 181.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 185.png|The Doomsday Project Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)